Spies, Mutants, and Chatrooms OH MY!
by the7thflockmember
Summary: what if the characters from the Gallagher Series met the Flock over a chatroom. Probably going to be OOC. There WILL be a sequel. I need help for a better title possibly and better screen names for them. Please and thank you. D
1. Chapter 1

**Ohkay! I just had this random thought! What if the characters from Maximum Ride and Gallagher Girls – both Gallagher and Blackthorne – met in a chat room? There will be a sequel to it DEFINITELY, but you just have to read to see what it will be about. I hope it isn't too obvious 'cause, well, what's the fun in that? Lol. Just joshin' ya. But seriously there WILL be a sequel, I can promise you that. =D. I'm just going to start with a disclaimer/ claimer and a thought. The thought being that I am currently writing this in my notebook *coughcough-songbook-coughSNEEZE* and currently, the writing is… COLORFUL! YAY! Now for the claimer and disclaimer =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters =( *queue sobbing and frowny faces*  
Claimer: I own this idea for an X-over and I WISH with ****ALL**** my heart that I owned Zachary Goode and Fang, but sadly… I…don't.**

* * *

Max POV

Hi.

SAFE! It's what you call out in baseball, something you keep your treasures in, the condition the world is in right now, and how teenage sex should be.

REWIND! This is the part where you ask how the world became safe, considering all of the genetic mutation occurring lately.

Well, the Great Maximum Ride is our world's SAVIOR! ALL HAIL MAX THE GREAT!

Actually, I'm Max, and I now live with my mom and sister, Doctor and Ella Martinez, with my Merry Band of Mutants! Mom got us all laptops so today we were all being lazy asses! Go us! Oh, and by the way, I was only kidding about the safe sex, thing. I mean, yeah THAT should be safe, but I just –

_Max, please stop. Not only is that annoying, how much you ramble, but… ew. And you may not have realized it, but you were thinking about _him _again. Well, anyway, the reason I even entered your mind, is because I wanted to ask if we can we all join a chat room today?  
_

_Sure, Angel. Oh, and sorry. It was just… well, you understand. Tell everyone to get their laptops. Oh, and Angel?  
_

_Yah?  
_

_I love you, honey.  
_

_I know, Max, I know. Love you, too. And I know you love Fang, too._

Well then.

* * *

These are the screen names. I would like suggestions, because these aren't that great. Please and Thank you. =D

Angel – I Know What You're Thinking

Max: Little_Miss_Save_the_World

Fang: *blink*

Iggy: UGOBOOM!

Gazzy: Smell_a_fella

Nudge: LadyTalksALOT

Total: bark*scowl*woof

**Meanwhile at the Gallagher Academy  
**  
Cammie's POV

I was officially PSYCHED! But angry at the same time. And sad. And… confused? Yah, I think I was confused. You see, the Blackthorne boys are coming back because Gallagher is officially Co-ed. They should be arriving in 3 hours, 20 minutes and 12 seconds. But who's counting?

***spongebob guy voice* Three hours, fifteen minutes and 12 seconds later…  
**  
Joyous. They're going be here in FIVE MINUTES! Hastily, I climbed over to my bed and opened my otherwise currently closed and 'sleeping' laptop.  
After a few seconds – four to be exact – the screen flashed to life. Liz created this program that allows us to use chat rooms without giving away our location and letting Gallagher be infiltrated. So we all got screen names.

But no sooner had I logged on, did I hear a car pull up and the excited scream of the girls downstairs waiting.

The boys were here.

* * *

**Same thing applies for this. Any ideas just tell!**

Cammie: Now U C Me Now U Dont

Bex: British Bombshell

Liz: Acrophobic Chick

Macey: I Luv My BFFs

Zach: *smirk*

Grant: I'm_a_spy

Jonas: ITguy

**Okay. I really need a better title for this. If anyone has any ideas, please PM me. I'll try to post the next chapter after… say… 5 reviews? Purdy pweease?**

**Peace**

**Love**

**& Zach Goode!**

**~Abby**

**P.S. I am going to steal Zach and Fang! YES! ALRIGHT! Anyone care to accompany me?**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I feel SOOO bad for anyone who is reading this! I totally forgot about it! So here I am, writing more, all about how the Flock meet a bunch of teenage spies over the internet. I mean, honestly, what could go wrong? If you say nothing, then honestly, what **_**are**_** you smoking? HAND IT OVER AND SOBER UP! =D lol. So here's a chapter where I ask you for suggestions on screen names. Here's what I have, (and absolutely HATE)!**

**MAXIMUM RIDE SCREEN NAMES  
Max: Little_Miss_Save_The_World**

Fang: *blink*  
**  
Iggy: UGOBOOM (gag me. this one sucks. Probably one of the worst)**

Nudge: LadyTalksALOT or NudgeChannel

Gazzy: Smell_a_fella (again, it sucks, doesn't it?)

Angel: I Know What You're Thinking (yupp. Another sucky one. gah! CURSE MY SUCKYNESS!)

Total: (not even gonna say it! So please come up with one for me!)

* * *

GALLAGHER GIRLS SCREEN NAMES

**Cammie: Now U C Me Now U Dont (which COMPLETELY sucks) or Click2Talk2Cam (tehe! this is mine! only click2talk2abby, not cam, since, obviously, my name isn't Cammie. Oh, if you want to add me to talk about fanfictions, just give me your screen name so I know who you are! =] *commercial ad voice* once again, that's click2talk2abby, the screen name of this fabulous author) =D**

**Zach: *smirk***

**Bex: British Bombshell (needs some work, definitely)**

**Grant: Greek God (needs help) or im_a_spy ('cause hes_an_idiot =D)**

**Liz: Acrophobic Chick (which seriously needs help. acrophobic means afraid of heights, btw)**

**Jonas: ITguy (because he's an "it" guy and an IT guy. he works with computers. HE'S A NERD! [in a hott kinda way])**

**Macey: (again, not even gonna say it! PLEEASE! THIS STORY CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT A SCREEN NAME FOR MACEY!)**

**Okay, people! Love ya lots and PLEASE DON'T LET ME DOWN! =D**

Love always, Abby


	3. THE BUNNYNINJAS ARE AFTER ME!

**HEY GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I have so many reviews and they were all SO helpful! I LUFF YOU ALL! Again, screen names may change, since I have a notebook with some of them in it, but it's at my home in Trumbull, not Orange. =[ I JUST GOT BACK FROM ST. MAARTEN FOR TWO WEEKS, WAS HOME FOR ONE, AND THEN LEFT FOR TWO IN FLORIDA. AND NOW I'M BAAAAAAAACK! *people run* ohh boy… AND I HAVE…. Candy?  
Random Boy: AHH! MY MOMMY TOLD ME NOT TO TAKE CANDY FROM STRANGERS!  
Me: scram, kid! I have… squirrels… yah, squirrels. And peanut butter crackers (inside joke)  
Zach Goode: Abb, shut up! Get on with it!  
Me: gee, **_**somebody**_** had too many bitch flakes for breakfast! But let's finish up because I bet none of you actually read this =]**

**Screen names:**

Max: Max Says

Fang: *blink*

Iggy: GotBombs?

Nudge: NudgeChannel

Gazzy: DuckAndCover

Angel: Fallen­_Angelx3

Ella: JelloBaby

Cammie: Cam Says

Zach: *smirk*

Grant: im_a_spy

Bex: IKickButt

Liz: oopsiedaisy

Jonas: ITguy

Macey: Shopping_Queen

**Thanks for the help on these! Names were provided by:**

**DuckAndCover~ MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbEsTbOoKeVeR**

**IKickButt~ MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbEsTbOoKeVeR**

**Oopsiedaisy~ MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbEsTbOoKeVeR**

**Shopping_Queen~ Readerchick**

**Thxx bunches!  
And you'll see why Zach&Fang and Cammie&Max's names are so similar (its kinda dumb but I didn't like max's and I couldn't come up with one for Cammie!)**

**ON WITH IT!**

**

* * *

Arizona with the Flock  
**

Max POV

So we were all logging on. And let me tell you, these chat room things are _fabulous_.

_Alright…Angel, tell the Flock to go to the chat room titled, 'THE BUNNY NINJAS ARE AFTER ME!'  
_

_Alright… but, uh, Max? Why are we going in that one?  
_

_'__Cause it's empty… alright and because I liked the name!  
_

_Right then…_

**Max Says **has signed in

**Fallen_Angelx3 **has signed in  
***blink*** has signed in

**GotBombs?** has signed in

**DuckAndCover** has signed in

**NudgeChannel **has signed in

**Max Says:** heyy, guys!

**Fallen_Angelx3:** *giggles* hello 

***blink*: ** yo

**GotBombs?**: WASSUP?!?

**DuckAndCover:** HOWDY!

**NudgeChannel:** alooooooohaaaaaaa! OH EM GEE! I TOTALLY LOVE SAYING THAT! I WANNA GO TO HAWAII! MAAAXXX!  
**  
GotBombs?** *intercepts* HOLD UP THERE, LITTLE LADY! Wow! Five seconds on the chat room and she's already talked my ears off. And she's not even talking. It's a good thing I'm blind

**Max Says:** hey, that reminds me. Ig, how do you know what we're typing?

**Fallen_Angelx3: **OOH! I KNOW IT! The screen is white! And he can see it! And his keyboard's white! So he can see that, too! *giggles*

**GotBombs?:** exactly!

**JelloBaby **has signed in

**DuckAndCover:** who dat?

**JelloBaby: **I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask… *dum dum dum!* MAX!  
**  
Max Says: **Who _ARE_ you?  
**  
JelloBaby: **is this enuff of a hint…. *ahem*  
HEY, SISTAH…

**Max Says: **FROM ANOTHAH MISTAH! ELLA!

**JelloBaby:** Max! & I assume *blink* is none othr than Fang2-D2 himself, GotBombs? is Ig, Fallen_Angelx3: Angel, DuckAndCover… Gazzy… and OH MY GUMDROPS! NUDGE!

**NudgeChannel: **OH MY JELLY BEANS! ELLA! SQUEE! *virtual huggle and glomp* **(A/N; a glomp is a tackle hug lol)**

JelloBaby: y'noe wut? I just realized that my sn sucks! imma change it!

**JelloBaby is now known as OHMYGUMDROPS!**

**NudgeChannel: **no fair! imma change mine, 2!

***blink*: **o boy.

**NudgeChannel is now known as OHMYJELLYBEANS!**

**Fallen_Angelx3:** woah, ella! i feel so bad now! I forgot to tell you to join the chatroom!

**OHMYGUMDROPS!:** that's alrite, Ange! I heard Max mumble something about 'THE BUNNY NINJAS ARE AFTER ME!' and I immediately knew wut u guys were talkin' 'bout. Dude, this is liek the ONLY chatroom I evr go on!  
**  
OHMYJELLYBEANS!: **heyy, el! Ya wanna go talk about that new pair of-  
**  
OHMYGUMDROPS!: **shoes you just bought? Totally! They look so cute in-  
**  
OHMYJELLYBEANS!:** green! I know! Come on! And while we're at it we can talk about-  
**  
OHMYGUMDROPS!:** that totally hot guy that works at-  
**  
OHMYJELLYBEANS!: **Pretzel Time. Ik! Okay-  
**  
OHMYGUNDROPS!:** lets-  
**  
OHMYJELLYBEANS!: **go!  
**  
OHMYGUMDROPS and OHMYJELLYBEANS have logged off to go shopping and gossip!**

*blink*: well, that was… long  
**  
GotBombs?: **OMG! IT SPEAKS!  
**  
Fallen_Angelx3:** lol *giggle*  
**  
Max Says:** =D  
**  
*blink*:** *impersonates Wesley from the Princess Bride* I don't follow  
**  
GotBombs?**: its just that ur normally so quiet that we 4get ur there  
**  
Fallen_Angelx3:** yah, Fang. Iggy didnt mean any harm. And-  
_**  
2 MINUTES LATER  
**_**  
Max Says: **Angel?!?  
**  
Fallen_Angelx3: **M-m-m-max? I feel the presence of 7 ppl… and none of them r nudge or ella… but idt they're bad or anything… just…

_**

* * *

Gallagher (Girls & Boys)**_

Okay. Talk about AWKWARD!

So I was purposely staying in my room to avoid seeing _him_. Don't get me wrong, I had loads of fun with the guy last year, but the NERVE that kid has!

To leave, keep NO contact with me, and then COME FREAKING BACK INTO MY FREAKING LIFE FREAKING _AGAIN_!

He completely broke my heart!

Okay, anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. No matter how much I lo-LIKE Zachary Goode –see? I CAN say his name! –I totally forgot to tell you about what was so awkward for me.

So when the boys arrived, we were all looking out the window. We were looking down, they were looking up.

Macey waved, Liz squealed and knocked something over. Oh, and then of course she infamously "oopsy-daisy"-ed. Bex rolled her eyes at her clumsiness and that was when my eyes connected with his.

He smiled—yes, I said _smile,_ not smirk—and… that's when I ran.

I sprinted past all of my friends, and through all my teachers with tears streaming down my cheeks.

As I passed my mother and Mr. Solomon I heard her shout, 'Cam! Cammie! What's wrong? Come back!' I didn't.

I kept running until I ran into a pair of muscular arms…

**

* * *

Don't worry, people! For a lack of updates, I will post another chappie after this one, I just hafta write it. Oh, and like I did in another story, **

**I'm gonna pick a number and the person who reviewed then will have a part in my story. It might be minor, but it's a part nonetheless. =] would it be too much to ask if I wanted… 10 reviews? How bout if I tell you that I LOVE YOU ALL?!**

**Zach: shut up**

**Abby: you shut up!  
Zach: NO YOU SHUT UP!  
Abby: NO YOU!  
Zach: YOU!  
abby: YOU!**

**Zach: YOU!  
Abby: hey! Look over there!  
Zach: not gonna fall for that**

**Abby: CAMMIE!  
Zach: huh? Where!  
Abby: -pushes him into a closet-**

**Ignore him**

**R&R please! I wanna know how you like it!**

**~abby**


	4. No, but we know them

**Heyy there, guys! As promised, this is the first chapter being done (: So I'm pretty much going to cut to the chase because that's what you guys deserve. For those of you who are reading thanks for sticking with me, and for those of you who review, I love you with ALL my heart! (: okay, so I think you guys know the disclaiming part and all, so I'm just gonna skip that. But I'm going to thank the anonymous person, Cobalt for reading them all the time (: Oh, and some of you have been asking when the Gallagher kids are gonna come in. I would've had them in already, but the Flock was already together, and the spies haven't seen each other in a year. But Angel ended saying she felt the presence of others in the chatroom. At the beginning of their conversation was when Cammie and the gang first saw the Blackthorne Boys. Okay, guys, here's what you've been waiting for!**

**

* * *

Still at Gallagher**

Cammie POV

The arms stopped me in my tracks, and embraced me in a tight hug.

I took a deep sob in and just cried. Something I never did, but I couldn't deal with it. Shakily I wrapped my arms around the boy, inhaling the familiar scent.

Around 3 minutes later—I was too shaken up to count exactly—I wiped my eyes, through with my stage of weakness.

"Cammie," he said. I looked up.

"What do you want, Grant? I'm not going to forgive him. He broke my heart!"

He looked down at the ground, obviously thinking of how he should convince me. I knew this kid much too well.

"Grant, no, okay? You can't convince me. I just… I'm gonna go." I kissed him on the cheek and ran up to my room.

I opened up my purple laptop while wiping my eyes, I went to the chatroom while absentmindedly thinking about how Macey's home made water proof mascara was working wonders.

By time the program showed up on the screen, I heard a door slam. I turned around to come face to face with my three roommates, also my best friends.

They saw my somewhat red eyes and I got these… predictable reactions.

Liz hugged me, Bex stayed where she was, mentally hurting Zach for causing my tears, and Macey patted my hand saying, "Well, hun, aren't you at least glad that you were wearing Macey's Waterproof Mascara?" I looked up at her, and Bex gave her a look.

She then said, "But that stupid kid shouldn't be worth the tears to smudge mascara…" I took a deep breath in and logged into the first available chatroom. It was called '_The Bunny Ninjas Are After Me!!!' _or something like that.

My friends got off my bed and all got their laptops out of their not-so-secret hiding places.

Macey turned opened her pink, hibernating macbook **(I'm not even sure if they have these, but even if they didn't, you'd be SURE that Macey would have one.)**, Bex turned on her blue dell, and Liz moved the fish screen saver on her red dell.

Grant POV

After running into Cammie—even though she ran into me…—I ran off to find Zach, the douche bag that made her cry.

I dragged him into our room and punched him on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"You ruined your God damn chances with Cammie! Did you not see her run off like that? Damn, Zach, that girl is like my little sister, and you completely _crushed _her!"

He kept an impassive face, but I could see the guilt in his eyes.

Naturally, he did what he normally did when he's angry,which meant going onto the silly chatroom things that Jonas created for us.

He signed onto his black macbook and went into a random room. I did the same, and then Mr. Smartie Pants himself walked into our room, out of breath.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he just shook his head. I laughed it off.

"Come on, dude, we're chattin' with some fine ladies…. well… maybe…" I chuckled.

Cammie POV

They all signed into the same chatroom as me and I noticed there was a conversation already going on.

**Fallen_Angelx3**: M-m-m-max? I feel the presence of 7 ppl… and none of them r nudge or ella… but idt they're bad or anything… just…

**Cam Says** has signed on

**IKickButt** has signed on

**Oopsiedaisy** has signed on

**Shopping_Queen** has signed on

**Cam Says**: uhm… hi? I'm sorry but are we interrupting something… and… how did you know we signed on…?

**Max Says**: no, you didn't interrupt anything… and Angel… I mean Fallen_Angelx3 has a quick internet… its very ahead of itself…

**Cam Says**: ohkayyy… nice username btw. (;

**Oopsiedaisy**: wow, y'all seem alike, I can tell already. *giggle*

**Fallen_Angelx3**: *giggle* you sound fun, Oopsiedaisy (:

***blink***: …

**Cam Says**: Ohh boyy, who does he sound like?

**Oopsiedaisy**: *sigh*

IKickButt: *shakes head*

**Shopping_Queen**: *rolls eyes*

***blink***: …I'm sorry… do we know you?

***smirk*** has signed in

**im_a_spy** has signed in

**ITguy** has signed in

**Cam Says**: No… but we know _them_…

**I hope you guys liked it! i know it's short and all and i'm sorry about that, but i'm trying. i'm extremely side tracked with being too hot and then too cold and having such a bad headache it feels like my head will literally fall off my shoulders, and having such a stiff neck that i cant look at the computer screen. i am in lots of pain and i have to work on four more stories, so pleeasee bear with me (: okay... review please? for the sick author who loves youu? i want... 15 maybe? is that too much to ask?**

**Zach: **dont get your hopes up  
**Abby: **What was that?  
**Zach: **uhm.. nothing, Abs, go work on those other stories so you can get some rest.  
**Abby: **ahwww you care about mee *smiles*  
**Zach: **I... uh... no...  
**Abby: **yeah, you do. admit it.  
**Zach: **I will NOT admit anything... but being around you makes me grow on you... slightly... but dont let it get to _your _head, because then it might explode from pressure.  
**Abby: **I knew you cared.  
**Zach: **yepp, we established that, now go work on the others!  
**Abby: **right. thanks, Zachy Poo. Review, guys (:  
**Zach:** *rolls eyes* bye, folks.


	5. Let Him In, Cam

**I'M TOTALLY BACK FROM THE DEAD! *queue dum dum dum-ing* Yeah, so I wasn't dead, seeing as there is no way to come back to life, but I guess you could say I've resurrected my fanfiction account. Three cheers for that! For MONTHS now, I've been trying to write more on my stories, but everytime I would try, I would either be side tracked or have such intense writer's block, that I gave up and started rolling around on the floor, asking God why life was so cruel. Even now I have NO idea where I'm going with this, but we've ALL waited for a long time, so I'm just gonna wing it for the sake of our dear captivated Zachary Goode.**

**Zach: I just **_**haaaaave**_** to know what happens to fictional me. And Cammie! Oh, Cammie...  
****Abby: Okay, bud, don't stretch out the pants too much... It's just fictional her and fictional you, keep your shirt on.  
****Zach: -blushes-  
****Abby: Ahw! I made you blush! I'm gonna do it again! Uh... ZACH AND CAMMIE SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, AND NEXT COMES GRANT IN A BABY CARRIAGE!  
****Zach: -blushes- Okay, folks... just read the story!  
****Abby: ZACH AND CAMMIE SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES... -voice fades into distance-**

**

* * *

**

At Gallagher Academy

Cammie POV

This was it. My head was officially going to explode! There was so much pressure building up inside of me, that I knew for sure I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my face redden with anger and my breathing increased speed and depth; deep and shallow; in and out. In my periphals I saw Bex get up from her laptop and move towards me slowly.

"First, he has the freaking nerve to show up here again, and I have to live with him for a whole year, if not more! Now, I can't even go into a simple CHAT ROOM without him following me. He doesn't keep in contact with me for MONTHS on end and now he can't get enough of me? Who the hell does this person think he is?" I flopped down on my bed, stressed out.

Bex replied, "Zachary Goode. He's Zachary freaking Goode. But ignore him, don't let him know he gets to you. Just get back in the chatroom and ignore the son of a gun." She walked back to her bed and looked at me, waiting for me to start typing again.

***smirk*: **Cammie?

**CamSays: **That would be my name, clearly. Who's asking?

**im_a_spy: **oooh. buuurn. Hey, little sis!

**CamSays: **Grant?

**ITguy: **Hey, Cam!

***smirk*: **Yay. You're Cam, he's Grant, he's Jonas, I'm Zach. We all knew that. Get on with it.

***blink*: ***blink*

***smirk*: ***smirk*

**IKickButt: **ahw! Love at first sight! Cammie, looks like you have some competition!

***smirk*: **What...?

**IKickButt: **Ooops...

***smirk*: **Cammie... you...

**CamSays has logged out of chatroom.**

**MaxSays: **My turn to ask... Are we interrupting anything? Some kind of love fest.. or hate fest...

**GotBombs?: **Dude! They sound just like Max and Fang!

**MaxSays: **Great, Iggy, way to give out all of our names.

**ITguy: **Well, it seems most of us have, so we might as well all be on a first name basis. I'm Jonas. CamSays was obviously Cammie.

**im_a_spy: **Grant

**IKickButt: **Bex

**oopsiedaisiy: **Liz

**Shopping_Queen:** Macey

**MaxSays: **Max

***blink*: **Fang

**GotBombs?**: Iggy

**DuckAndCover:** Gazzy

**Fallen_Angelx3:** Angel! *giggle*

**im_a_spy: **And our lovely friend *smirk* is...

***smirk*: **Out of here.

***smirk* has logged out to get the girl!**

***blink*: **well.. that was... slightly epic.

**Meanwhile at Gallagher Academy**

Zach POV

I still couldn't get it through my mind. Cammie loves me... Or likes me? There are some things I will never understand, and The Chameleon is one of them. I went up to the door that blocked off the room Cammie lived in from the rest of the school.

I knocked. No one replied.

I shouted. Macey shouted back. Angrily.

"If you girls don't let me in, I will kick down the door! Piece of cake! One... two... three!" I kicked in the door and looked into the eyes of Cam's roommates, Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter and Liz Sutton. I heard a door slam, and I assumed it was the bathroom. I ran through the three girls and to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Cammie. You have to let me in. Let me in to talk to you... let me in so I can know how you feel for once. You can't keep me out forever, and you can't stay in the bathroom forever." I rested my head and my fist against the door.

"Zach. You want me to let you into my head? Fine. Leave. That's what I want. I want you to go and leave me alone." Her voice cracked several times, and it sounded kind of swollen. Cam was crying... and I made her cry. Again. God, what kind of douchebag am I? I fell against the door and allowed myself to sink to the ground. I put my head in my hands and just sat there. Bex, Liz and Macey all left the dorm room quietly. For once... I had no idea what to do.

**

* * *

**

Hope that's good enough for my first chapter in... seven/eight months! Again, I'm SOOOOO sorry! But expect more soon because I realized how much I really do love writing. And if you want to follow me on my blog, it's abbymonsterx3 . tumblr . com (minus spaces)

**Zach: Thanks, Captain Obvious.  
****Abby: You know what, Zach? SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY INCLUDED THE SPACES, SO DON'T MAKE FUN OF THEM!  
****Zach: Okay. Calm your ovaries. Just read and review, guys. I have to take care of Abby. She's lost it again.  
****Abby: -whispers to readers- It's just to get his attention. Trust me, when you feel those hard abs against you, you'll do anything for it again. -louder in a british accent- Oh, Zachary, what **_**are **_**you talking about? I haven't gone bonkers. It's just a flesh wound! Teeheehehee. That didn't make sense. Maybe I have gone loony! Review, folks! -wink-**

**Love and Faking Insanity,**

**Abby**


	6. Realization

**OH MY GOSH! I'M BACK ALREADY? Y'ALL MUST BE SUPER COOL OR SOMETHING!**

**Zach: Yep, **_**that's**_** it...  
****Abby: Oh, dear, dear Zachary. I told you nothing bad would happen if you just ate the dang chocolate pudding! But noooo you didn't listen. Instead you just **_**haaad**_** to have the banana pudding. When you're in the middle of the woods, bananas attract mosquitos, ding bat! And now you're all cranky!  
****Zach: But I don't like chocolate pudding! -whines-  
****Abby: Well now look at you! You're swelling like a balloon animal on crack! And you could've had vanilla, or butterscotch, or tapioca, or rice, or plum, Yorkshire, black, suet , steak and kidney, blood, haggis, bread, FIGGY, cookies 'n' creme, white chocol-  
****Zach: -yawns- Dude, I was expecting a lecture, NOT a grocery list! And was figgy capitalized to emphasize Fang and Iggy... cause that's just gross.  
****Abby: Naw.. well, it occurred to me, but I was really just thinkin' of that Christmas Song! -sings- Please bring me some figgy pudding, please bring me some figgy pudding! Please bring me some figgy puuudding! FINISH IT, ZACH!  
****Zach: Read, or I will diiiieee!  
****Abby: Not really, he's only joking!**

**

* * *

**

In Arizona

Angel POV

Max ordered me and Nudge to do a whole kind of background check on these people; I didn't know our powers could work that far, but apparently they can! I did a mental type of background check while Nudge got information through the computer when she rested her hand on the screen.

I learned some things I probably shouldn't have, but here's what I do know.

These kids lived in Virginia and went to a school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Wait, scratch that, it's co-ed now, so it would be Exceptional Young Men & Women. Only really... it was a school for spies! That made me so excited, knowing that there were kid spies. I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up!

I also learned that Bex and Grant, along with Jonas and Liz, had been hiding crushes on each other since they first met. That was so cute! Then there was Cammie and Zach... Zach and Cammie... Their names just seemed to fit together so perfectly and yet, much like Max and Fang, they couldn't just admit that they had such strong feelings for each other. I really wanted to know what was happening with the two spies, but my mind powers aren't _that_ good.

Shortly after, we said goodbye to our new friends so we could eat lunch. When Nudge and Ella rejoined the chatroom, they **really** hit it off with Macey because they were talking about fashion and what was "in"... I like fashion, but I never did understand that. Liz seemed really nice to me and you could tell that Max and Bex were enjoying talking about fighting. And though it seemed kind of weird, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Grant and Jonas all found some weird guy things to talk about.

As I was eating my triple decker turkey, ham, salami, bologna, cheese, mustard and mayo sandwhich, (Hey! I was hungry, cut a growing bird girl some slack, please!) I saw Max flinch from across the table. Her eyes slowly started shutting as she delicately put down her sandwhich; Fang and I were the only ones who seemed to notice. I tried to get into her mind, but there was something there; something that wouldn't let me in. That had to have been the Voice.

* * *

Max POV

Iggy helped make sandwhiches for the whole flock after we left the chatroom. Bird kids gotta eat when bird kids gotta eat! I finally sat down with my sandwhich and glass of orange juice and sighed as I wriggled comfortably into my chair. I took a few bites of my sandwhich when three terrible, shooting pains shot through my head. I felt myself cringe and I closed my eyes, setting down my lunch. I found myself going further into my mind; ignoring the pain and focusing on what was happening.

**Maximum. You know what I've always said about getting too relaxed.**

_Wow, thanks, Voice. Long time no hear. Always have to make such dramatic, painful entrances, don't you?_

**Well, you're less surprised when I start talking to you.**

_True... Wow. I've been getting real sentences from you... I feel so accomplished... Is the world ending?_ I chuckled to myself and ignored the looks my flock gave me.

**Very funny, Max. But you know I only talk to you when there's something important.**

_Jeb, honestly. Can't you just skip all this introduction type stuff and just tell me straight off? Jeez, I've been dealing with this for too long._

**Fine. The government is going to know about you and the Flock.**

I hesitantly turned my head to Fang, bit my upper lip and ran my tongue over my teeth; silly habit when I'm nervous and thinking.

_I... I don't get it. How? We've gone unnoticed by the government for this long and now you're telling me that they're going to know? As in they don't yet, but they will... What the hell are you doing?_

**I have to go, Max, but trust me when I say, keep talking to those spies you met over the chatroom. You'll need it.**

I felt Jeb's presence leave my mind with another flash of pain. When I opened my eyes- apparently I closed them again- all eyes were on me.

"The Voice said that the government is going to know who we are. They're going to figure us out... This time, though, I don't think it's to study us... He said that we should keep talking to those chatroom kids." Fang scoffed.

"We're just supposed to listen to Jeb?" I shot him an exasperated look.

"As the Voice, he's never actually lead us wrong... And I'm the leader of this Flock, and I say we're going to listen to him. Eat up, gang, we're going chatting."

**In Virginia**

Cammie POV

I locked myself in the bathroom, a slim piece of wood blocking my world from Zach's. We both knew very well that he could kick it in in easily, but he managed to give me that much privacy.

So, let's recap. We were in a chatroom and ran into five new people and -big shocker- **the** Blackthorne Boys. Then, my British bombshell of a best friend had to open her big British bombshell mouth and tell not only Zach, but those other people, as well, that I liked him! He kicked in our door, which he was going to have to replace, and tried for a good five or ten minutes to persuade me out of the bathroom; I was too out of it to actually keep track of the time.

Now, in the present, I hitched myself up onto the bathroom counter and hugged my knees to my chest. I heard a few Tahitian swears from the other side of my door and then what sounded like a harsh intake of breath. After I heard a quiet, almost silent sniffle, I noiselessly lifted myself off the counter and placed my ear against the door. I heard crying... Was Zachary Goode crying? I couldn't believe my ears. I quietly cleared my throat.

"Zach?" I whispered through the door. I heard shuffling; probably him wiping his tears. He coughed and I heard him get up.

"Yeah, Cam?" His voice cracked a little bit; yep, he was definitely crying. I sighed.

"Are you alright?" Sure, he basically cut my heart out, but that didn't mean I was actually heartless.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I could practically hear him puffing out his chest in a failed attempt to sound manlier.

"Why won't you actually answer me? Are we really going to have a conversation of questions and no answers?" He chuckled, and I'm sure, smirked.

"Would Gallagher Girl like that?" He chuckled, but I hit the door hard. "Hmph. Fine, Cammie. I'm not alright. I've been thinking about this girl for the longest time and I just can't get her off my mind. I haven't seen her in just about a year and I couldn't even keep in touch with her. When I finally get to see her, she runs away from me and I can't even tell her how much she means to me." He sighed. "I let you in, Gallagher Girl. Why can't you do the same to me?"

I felt tears form in my eyes. If he was talking about me, then I just didn't know what to tell him. Of _course_ I liked him. I practically obsessed over him while he was gone and I can't deny that I was excited to hear I would get to see him again. But if he wasn't talking about me, I didn't want to fall under his spell again. Too much heartbreak.

"Okay, Zach. I... I'm sick of being hurt. You kiss me, and then you leave me? How am I supposed to live with that? I thought about you every day and not one letter, one phone call. Not even one _word._ I like you. It's out in the open. But I have to focus on school. I can't be constantly wondering if you're just going to make me chase you! I can't deal wi-"

"Last year I kissed you because I fell in love with you. And I never fell out of love with you." Zach cut me off and I stood there, my forehead and fists against the door. My mouth fell open and I looked up at the door as if I could see Zach staring there, talking to me.

"I... But you..." I couldn't form a complete sentence. "You love me?"

"Yes, Cammie. Of course I love you. How could I not? Everything about you intoxicates me. I _need _you in my life."

I opened the door that separated us and came face to face with Zachary Goode. He had tears streaming down his face as he looked up at me through tear-soaked eye lashes that surrounded the deepest of green eyes. We stared at each other for the longest time; just staring.

Finally- and I mean _finally_- he pulled me in by the neck and kissed me. More was said in that kiss than what we had just spoke about. When we finally broke apart, I looked into Zach's eyes.

"I love you too, Zach."

* * *

Apparently Jonas and Liz were attempting to find what they could about the kids in the chatroom. And by attempting, I mean unsuccessfully searching all possible files. Finally I heard a tiny, "Yes!", from Jonas. They opened a new window with a website. It looked a lot like a blog.

"We only had first names, so we looked up all of them together. After searching for a good two hours, we _finally_ found something on them!" Liz squealed, grinning.

The top of the web page read 'Fly On! Welcome. Max gets to narrate the books, and I get my turn to continue the story here. Though Max, Ig and Nudge post sometimes too. Check back often, because when you've got wings, anything is possible. -Fang.'

The expressions on all four of our faces were identically matching; mouths open, eyes wide and that "No Way" kind of look.

These kids had wings. Unless, of course, these weren't really them. Or they were just pretending to be these people. But the way the blog described them, they were **definitely** the kids we had met online.

They had _**wings.**_

**

* * *

**

I hope everyone liked it! :D And PLEASE, no spoilers for GG4! I might be getting it today or tomorrow.. or whenever this week, but NO SPOILERS.

**Zach: I can do that anyway! -smirk-  
****Abby: Ohhhh, shut up, you! That's why some genius invented duct tape! -grin-  
****Zach: Fine, fine, shutting up. -itches- Do you at least have any anti-itch cream?  
****Abby: Sure, let's go. Review, please! Or else Zach will suffer from hundreds of mosquito bites and no anti-itch cream -evil smile-  
****Zach: Why am **_**I**_** always the ultimatum? WHY? JUST REVIEW!**

**Love and Evil Schemes,  
****Abby**


	7. Nudge and Her Big Mouth Are At It Again

**Abby: Gimme an 'M'!  
Zach: -boringly- M  
****Abby: Gimme an 'O'!  
Zach: -monotonously- O  
****Abby: Gimme an 'R'!  
Zach: -bitterly- R  
****Abby: Gimme 'something to hit Zach over the head with'!  
****Zach: -effortlessly- something to hit Za- HEY WAIT!  
Abby: Well, folks, at least he was paying attention. -smiles- Here's another chapter of the strangest, weirdest Max Ride and Gallagher Girls crossover...  
****Abby and Zach: -epically mysterious looks- EVER.  
****Zach: Dum, dum DUM.  
Abby: -rolls eyes- Come on, folks. -winks-**

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE

After discussing it with my friends for a while, we opted that telling my mom about these kids would be a good idea. Not many people knew about them, if not for Fang's Blog, so I assumed that they were either hiding or didn't want to be discovered... But from what I heard, they're pretty amazing. Something my mom would love to have in our school... That sounded terribly masochistic, but hello! We fight crime, too, people!

So now, here I was with Zach and Liz, in front of the closed, wooden door that held my headmistress mother, Rachel Morgan. I inhaled deeply, shook my limbs a little bit, (for which I recieved weird looks), and cleared my throat, readying myself to knock on the door. As my fist was about to collide with the oak, the door swung open and my mom and Solomon were standing there smirking.

"Cam, next time, just knock before we turn one hundred!" My mom was laughing and I heard Zach and Liz snicker from behind me. We walked in and sat opposite my mom at her desk, Solomon leaning against the window behind her.

"So, Cammie, what's wrong? Are you three alright? Where are the others?" Way to be a mom, always questioning, never listening. I sighed and laughed.

"Nothing's wrong, Mom, yes, we're fine, and I'm not really sure, probably studying or something. We just wanted to talk to you about something we found... Or really, someone..." I dragged off. She gave me a stern look. "Okay, well you know those chatrooms that you told us not to use even though they're _totally_ safe? Well, don't get mad, but we were using them... And we kinda came across these kids. And I think you should know about them." Liz took out her laptop and opened to Fang's blog, showing the authorative figures in front of us.

About fifteen minutes later -I didn't count because the atmosphere was too tense- My mom had gone through most of the blog. She leaned back in her chair with an -impressed?- sigh and smiled a little bit.

"Well, if all of this is true, we might have found ourselves some excellent students." I looked at my mom.

"Wait, you mean you guys have never even heard of them? I mean, you know everything there is to know about anything but you don't know about a lab of evil scientists that genetically mutate innocent humans?" I was utterly shocked to say the least when my mom and Solomon shook their heads.

"But get to know them. We'll most definitely be seeing them shortly." We took that as a dismissal and left my mom to stare at Solomon, having one of those secret spy conversations with their eyes.

I sighed and shook my head. Adults. I'll never understand them.

**

* * *

**

MAX

We had logged back onto the chat room, "_THE BUNNY NINJAS ARE AFTER ME!_" Naturally, the people we met weren't on yet, so we continued with basic Flock shenanigans for a while.

**GotBombs?:** So, Max, what's the plan?  
**MaxSays: **Gee, always the straight forward one, Ig.  
***blink*: **She doesn't have one.  
**MaxSays: ***glares at *blink* harshly*  
**OHMYJELLYBEANS!: **Well, we could all just... casually bring them up? You know, like in an episode of I Love Lucy or something! Something old! Like Little House on the Prairie. Ooooh! Or it could be a new and improved soap opera kind of thing like One Tree Hill and Beverly Hills 90210. That's such a weird number, you know? Like, rea  
**OHMYJELLYBEANS!:** OHMYJELLYBEANS! IT CUT ME OFF! D:  
**DuckAndCover: **Yeah, Nudge, that's a _great_ idea considering then they would KNOW THAT WE HAVE POWERS TO UNCOVER THAT STUFF ABOUT THEM.  
**OHMYJELLYBEANS!:** *blushes* sorry...  
**MaxSays: **Well, it would be helpful to know when they come online... So... has anyone developed the power to predict the future yet? *innocently looks to Angel*  
***blink*: ***looks to Angel*  
**GotBombs?: ***looks in Angel's general direction*  
**OHMYJELLYBEANS!: ***looks with others*  
**Fallen_Angelx3: ***breaks chain* Nooooo, guys, I didn't!  
**DuckAndCover: ***whines* ahw, guys, I didn't get to join in on the weird internet staring!  
**MaxSays: **Well... I guess we'll just have to wait.  
**CamSays **has signed in  
***smirk*** has signed in  
**im_a_spy **has signed in  
**iKickButt** has signed in  
**oopsiedaisy **has signed in  
**ITguy **has signed in  
**Shopping_Queen** has signed in  
***blink*:** speak of the devils and the devils shall arrive.  
***smirk*: **Now, now, Fang, be nice.*smirks*  
**oopsiedaisy: **That is just so weird! I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that. And Cammie and Max's screen names!  
**MaxSays:** Yeah, it is kinda weird...  
**CamSays: **Yeah, it is kinda weird...  
**GotBombs?: **Did that just happen?  
**im_a_spy: **Dude, that totally just happened.  
**Shopping_Queen: **Yay, it happened. Let's just get on with our jolly lives.  
**iKickButt: ***laughs* always the chipper one, Mace. Aalllwaaays the chipper one.  
**Shopping_Queen: ***glares*  
***smirk*: ***casually* So...  
**DuckAndCover: **Do you know karate? :D  
**MaxSays: **Way to be blunt, Gaz...  
**DuckAndCover: **sorry...  
**ITguy: **Well, yeah, actually, we do. We're all in the same class together. Why do you ask?  
**Fallen_Angelx3:** No reason! Just that iKickButt and im_a_spy seem like totally kick butt people who would know karate!  
**OHMYJELLYBEANS: ***laughs* What are you guys talking about? We know they know karate. Isn't that obvious? They know all of that stuff like taekwondo and kung fu and uhm... Juno... jundi... jundai?  
**Shopping_Queen: **Judo.  
**OHMYJELLYBEANS: **YEAH! THAT ONE!  
**CamSays: **How do you know all of that?  
***smirk*: **Yeah, seriously, how _do_ you know that?  
**OHMYJELLYBEANS!: **Uhm... would you look at the time! My talking limit's just about up. Gottagoitwasnicetalkingtoyou! ! CRAP.

I looked up from my laptop and sighed nervously. WHY did Nudge have to have such a big mouth sometimes?

_To Be Continued..._

**

* * *

**

Yes, yes, call me Evil Authory Lady with flaming hair and rotting insides and a stupidly browning, disgusting smile. But I couldn't resist a cliff hanger! I couldn't! I'm sooo sorry! But I'm trying to speed up the process of this story because even though I like it, I feel like it's getting redundant and it's not as fun to write... So I'm going to try and get the actual chat room stuff out of the way for now. Sorry if that's what you really, really love about the story!

**Zach: They don't care. I mean seriously, hellooooo! I'm in the story!  
Abby: How do you have such a big HEAD all of the time? I pop it every morning with rude and heartbreaking insults!  
****Zach: Oooh, baby, I got practice.  
****Abby: -swoons- he just called me baby. -lovesick and cross eyed-  
****Zach: Oh no... what have I done...? -nervous looks- Uh... just press that little button down there that says to reply!  
Abby: There's no reply button, you silly, hunky spy. -swoons some more-  
****Zach: I MEAN REVIEW. JUST REVIEW, GUYS. PLEASE.**

**Love and Swooning,  
Abby**


	8. Where There's A Wing, There's A Way

**Ahh! I'm back, guys! I know, I know, it's been a while bu-  
Zach: A while? Talk about a lifetime!  
Abby: -glares- Can it, tough guy. Anyway, the point is that I'm back! I wasn't really sure where to go with the story after that so I kinda left it... Point is, after this chapter, if anyone has any ideas I'd love you forever and always! -smile-  
Zach: -solemn look- Until she rips your heart out with a rusty spoon, blends it and eats it on toast while reading the Sunday funnies.  
Abby: -facepalm- IT WAS ONE TIME!  
Zach: -sigh- Just put up the chapter, heart eater.  
Abby: Fine. And just so you know, the story was NOTHING like that. At all.**

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE

These kids new about us. Crap. How the _hell_ did they know about us? I mean, sure, we knew they had wings, but we're _spies_ for goodness sake! We live to cover this stuff up!

My thoughts were interrupted when a muscly figure sat down next to me on my bed. It pulled me in to its large, warm arms and I breathed in the familiar scent. _Zachary Goode._

"They know about us, Zach. They know. We should tell them what we know... and... you know my mom's going to want them here. They have freaking _wings_! That would make us the most elite team of spies in the history of elite teams of spies!"

A sigh was my response. I whacked his chest and he seemed to snap out of his silence.

"Uh... Yeah, right. You're probably right. So open up your laptop and I'll get everyone here."

He gently kissed my forehead and stalked out of my room. My three best friends replaced him and we waited for the boys to head up.

**

* * *

**

MAX

We had quickly logged off of the chatroom after Nudge's little explosion. We all lined up on my queen sized bed; Fang next to me, my baby Angel on my lap, Nudge lying on the floor with her legs up the side of the bed, and Iggy and Gazzy sitting on the edge swinging their feet and talking quietly. A reassuring hand from Fang squeezed my left hand, my right distracted from stroking Angel's curls.

Suddenly, Angel stiffened. Her eyes slowly shut, and a look of concentration replaced the content smile on her face. The seconds ticked by and minutes seemed like days. Finally, her eyes flashed open. She gasped and tugged on my shirt.

"Max! Oh, MaxMaxMaxthisisn'tgood!" She rushed. "They know about our wings! They know!" Blocking my mind from Angel, I mentally swore. I turned to Fang, conversing through our eyes.

The conversation went something like this:

_What do we do, Fang?_

_What we always do. Confront our problems._

_So we go back onto the chatroom and tell them we know about them?_

_Basically. Geez, girl, you're not as dumb as you look._

_Shut it, you._

Gazzy rolled his eyes and Nudge giggled, struck in a dase of fantasy romance. Iggy just scoffed. I shook my head disapprovingly and reached for my laptop.

"Everyone come here," I ordered. "They know about us? Well, we know about them? It's like a double sided black mail so let's use it well." We logged on to _The Bunny Ninjas Are After Me!_

**MaxSays **has logged in to chatroom

**CamSays **has logged in to chatroom

**MaxSays: **Uhm... hi

**CamSays: **Hi there. I have everyone here with me, so I'm speaking for them

**MaxSays:** Same

I started to type, but Cam did as well. I stopped and so did she. We continued with this for a while until I just decided to keep going.

**CamSays: **We know your secret.  
**  
MaxSays: **We know your secret.

**CamSays: **Well that was creepy. Especially considering we have no secret.

**MaxSays: **Haha that's a good one. Coming from a teenage spy, I guess that sounds about right though, coming up with lies.

_Score one for Max!_

**CamSays: **Ha. Teenage spy. Where'd you get that one from? Cause that's _really_ original.

**MaxSays:** Only from you for clearly giving it away.

**CamSays: **The only thing we've given away is that we know what you are. Wouldn't want your secret to fly away, now would you?

**MaxSays: **Ouch, Cam. That was a cold one. But okay, fine, we can admit it. We have wings. But give up the hardass act. You're spies and you know it.

**CamSays: **How do you _know_ that?

**MaxSays: **Where there's a wing, there's a way.

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE

Half way through the conversation, I had Bex tell my mom and ask what to do. As Max and I were going back and forth, Bex finally made it back up to our dorm room.

"She says we need to get these kids here immediately."

_It's showtime._

**CamSays: **Okay, so our secrets are out in the open. Now what?  
**  
MaxSays: **Uh... I don't know... You're the genius in this equation!

**CamSays: **Our headmistress wants you here at the school.

**MaxSays: **Yea, that's a good one. Not a chance, hot shot.

**CamSays: **Otherwise we'll just have to track you down. We're spies; we can do that. We found out your secret, didn't we?

I was totally bluffing.

**

* * *

**

MAX

They were totally bluffing.

I looked to Angel, my little mind reader and nodded to the screen. She giggled.

"They're lying. It took them hours just to find Fang's blog. But I think it's safe to meet them." She looked up at me with big round eyes. "Please, Max? They won't hurt us! I wanna be a spy! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeee?"

_Aaaand cue the bambi eyes._

Gosh, why am I such a sucker for those things?

**MaxSays: **Well, I happen to know you're bluffing.

**MaxSays: **BUT, we will agree to meet you at your little school. So when? Where? Who do we bring?

**CamSays: **Good, glad you can agree. And two days from now at our school, which I'm sure you know how to find. All of you would do just fine.

**MaxSays: **See you in two days then.

**MaxSays **has logged off

Looks like we were going to Virginia. What have I gotten myself into?

**

* * *

**

I hope everyone likes the chapter! The next one is going to be them going to Virginia! And then I'm ending this story...

**Zach: And? Come on, enough with the dramatics!**

Abby: -coughs and shuts down the fog machine and flickering lights- Uh.. right.. I'm going to end this story and the sequel will begin! It's going to be called Maximum Spy: A Crossover. Whaddya think?

Zach: I think your creativity left the building with Elvis.

Abby: FUNNY. I DON'T RECALL ASKING THE PET.

Zach: -quietly- nyeeeeh. Bite me.

Abby: So anyway, review please! I'll try to have the last chapter up soon!

Love and Banana Chocolate Chip Pancakes,  
Abby


	9. Welcome Home, Flock

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! This is the last before the...  
Zach: SEQUEL!  
Abby: Uhh... yea... somebody's a little excited...  
Zach: -glares-  
Abby: Well, guys, you've been patient enough, so here it is!**

**

* * *

Fang**

It was beautiful out as we took off for bright and sunny Virginia. The air was thick with humidity and the sun watched over us, a mother ready to catch her kids as they fall. A light sweat caressed most of our faces, making a windbreaker unnecessary.

Despite the climate around us, I couldn't feel more alive. The wind weaved its way through my wings and my bangs, bits of my hair flying up around my face. I saw Max sneak a look at me and blush as our eyes connected.

_She wants me._

I heard a whimper from my left and braced myself for the list of profanities that would stream from Nudge's mouth.

"I can't take this anymore! We've got to almost be in Virginia by now! We've been flying for hoooouuuurrs! You know, like, _The Big Comfy Couch_! They knew time! I wish I could do time like that. I wonder if I can... Well, not while I'm flying. You know what else I can't do while I'm flying? I can't paint my nails! Wow, that seemed obvious, but really, I mean, come on! Like, what if I was flying and painting my nails and then WHOOM! A bird just flew into me! And and and then I would have nail polish all over me! And not to mention on the bi-" Nudge was silenced by Gazzy's hands. She looked up sheepishly from behind them as our attention was brought to Max.

"Uh... Sure, why not. I'm kind of hungry myself." All suppressed sighs and squeals of excitement were let out after that. We spotted a Wendy's below us and landed in the woods behind the fast food restaurant. Max pulled out her credit card and handed it to Iggy.

"Here, Iggs, take the card. I have to talk to Fang for a second." He nodded and shooed the kids in front of him. Before he followed them, he leaned towards us and waggled his eyebrows.

"Be safe," he whispered, before sneaking away, inches from being slapped by Max. I turned to look at her.

"Yea, Max? What's up?" I subconciously checked her to make sure that she wasn't hiding a headache or any kind of pain. She sighed.

"I just hope this isn't some kind of trap. I mean, sure, Angel cleared them, but she's seven, Fang! We're putting our faith in a scientist who tried to kill us and a seven year old _mind reader_!"

She paused in thought and suddenly broke into a giggle. Upon hearing the giggle, she began laughing harder and harder, until finally, she was snorting a beautiful, hearty laugh. Her fit of chuckles caused her to fall onto my shoulder. Hearing her giddyness broke my emotionless wall; there was no way around it as I felt myself start cracking up along with her.

We fell to the ground, happier than we had been in a long time, happier than I had been in a long time. Eventually, we stopped laughing, just sitting there together in silence.

"I was laughing because... Do you realize how horrible and messed up that all sounds? We are so screwed up." She smiled and sighed. Without thinking, I reached over and quickly kissed my best friend. Pulling away I saw a blush creep up her cheeks and felt the blood rushing to my own.

"I... uh... That... Sorry..." I stuttered. Max took a deep breath and turned to look at me. She searched my eyes and I held her gaze; she was daring me to look away.

When I didn't, her gaze lingered between my lips and my eyes and she leaned in. The kiss was slow and gentle, but passionate. It said all the things we had wanted to say all these years.

It gave every emotion that was held in, every tear that was never cried, every hug that was never returned. We had to pull away, though, because of a tiny voice being cleared. I looked up to find a grinning Angel with six burgers and two shakes in her hands. She rolled her eyes and handed over the food.

"Don't worry about it. I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. You two were just too blind sighted to see it." And with that she walked away to join the rest of the flock at a shaded, umbrella-covered table.

**

* * *

MAX**

We had been back in the air for around an hour, and I knew that we were nearing the school.

"Max, Max, Max! I see it! I can see it! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I SEE IT! I SEE THE GALLAGHER ACADEMY!" I laughed at Gazzy's excitement. Or maybe he just had to pee. You can never really tell with that boy. We circled the building and saw eight figures by the entrance. We landed in front of them and quickly pulled in our wings, suddenly shy. A woman stepped forward, and out of instinct, so did I.

"Welcome home, Max, flock."

**

* * *

How was it, guys? Are you excited for the sequel? HOW EXCITED? Leave feedback, cause I'd be freaking psyched to hear!**

**Love and Sequels,**

Abby


End file.
